Demon Child 2: Thorns on a rose
by Lady Excalibur
Summary: Sequel to Demonchild. Phoenix Turner, the daughter of Cole, has settled in with life at the Halliwells but she's being stalked by some supernatural being with love in mind. NEW TITLE COMPLETE sequel planned
1. Some stalker dude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but I do own Phoenix and anything not seen on Charmed.**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the no show with the sequel. I've been too busy with my other fictions. This first chapter is going to be short one cos I write my Charmed fan fictions like the episodes, a short introduction before the opening credits.**

**Chapter 1**

**Some stalker dude**

The rain lashed at the windows and the thunder cracked. The storm had been going on for hours and it was keeping Phoenix Turner awake. At a particularly loud clap of thunder, her head made a reappearance from under her cover. Her dark hair was tousled and her eyes wide. The branches of a tree were battering the window. She looked out. There were no lights on in the house next door. "Duh!" said Phoenix, "No one lives there!" She got out of bed and was about to leave the room when the lightning showed the silhouette of someone in the tree. Phoenix turned around and saw a boy with long black-hair sat in the tree watching her. Phoenix screamed and he jumped down. The sound of running came from the hallway. Phoebe Halliwell came running in with a baseball bat. "What is it?" she said. Her sisters Piper and Paige followed shortly.

"There was someone in my window!" said Phoenix.

"Honey, you screamed cos you're mind is playing tricks on you?" said Piper.

"It wasn't a trick," said Paige.

"How'd you mean?" asked Piper. Paige sighed and tossed her hair over one shoulder.

"Tricks of the imagination don't leave roses on your pillow," she said. They all looked at Phoenix's bed. A single yellow rose lay there. Phoenix picked it up. It had a piece of paper attached to it. She pulled it off. It had some kind of word written on it but Phoenix didn't know what it was but she recognized it. She turned to the sisters. "He's back," she said.


	2. Spencer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed Ones, Leo, Wyatt or Chris. But I do own Phoenix, Madison and the Green family.**

**A/N: Having never been to San Francisco or indeed America, I know very little about San Francisco except what I've learnt in Geography lessons and from Charmed.**

**Chapter 2**

**Spencer**

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" said Madison as she and Phoenix left class.

"Sure," said Phoenix, "That's unless Phoebe drags me to work again. I get it, the Bay Mirror is a great place to work but I don't want to be there all the time."

"You are soo lucky to have Ask Phoebe living with you," said Madison.

"Ha," said Phoenix, "Yeah, it's amazing having your every word analyzed to death. I'm beginning to think her going back to college was a bad idea. If it's not 'the average teenager does this' its 'we should be doing that to encourage to growth of her mental whatever'."

"I'd love to have an aunt who could solve all my problems," said Madison as they moved with the rest of the crowd out the school doors. "Madison, for the final time," said Phoenix, "Phoebe is not my aunt. She's my cousin, it's Piper and Leo who insist I call them aunt and uncle. Phoebe is just Phoebe, my step-mom and distant cousin!"

"Man, I thought my family was screwed up," said Madison, "Well, until we meet again." Phoenix had to laugh at her sometimes-eccentric friend. The girls took different buses as Phoenix lived on Prescott Street and Madison lived over in the Marina District. Phoenix waved goodbye to Madison and climbed onto her bus. "Haftanoon Phoenix," said Carl, the Jamaican man who drove the bus she used. Phoenix always enjoyed listening to Carl. She found his accent fascinating. "How's da young Wyatt and Chris den?" Carl asked.

"They're ok, Carl," she said, "Give me a shout when we reach my stop?"

"Has halways," said Carl, grinning. Phoenix smiled at the way he always put a 'h' on words that began with 'a'. Phoenix found an empty seat halfway down the bus and dropped down on it. "Hey, Turner," said a voice behind her. Phoenix rolled her eyes. It was Chad again. She didn't know why he took this bus; he had to walk five blocks from its last stop to get to his house. "Leave me alone, jerk," said Phoenix.

"Hey Chad, leave Phoenix alone," shouted Carl, watching Chad in his rear view mirror, "Or I'll be comin over der!" Chad slinked back into his seat under the watchful eyes of Carl. Phoenix opened her bag and pulled out the piece of parchment, which had been attached to the latest rose. What on earth was it? What did it mean? The bus began to groan slightly. "Mind yaself, kiddies!" said Carl, "We got a hill comin' up." The bus slowly pushed it's way up the hill. It was an old bus and the school had to seriously consider replacing it. Phoenix had a bad feeling that one day the engine would just cut out on them and they'd go speeding down the hill into the bay! Phoenix looked back at the parchment. There was some very small writing at the bottom that she hadn't noticed before. There were just three letters that spelt, 'Cir'. "Cir?" she said thoughtfully.

"Prescott Street, comin up!" said Carl. The bus came to a stop just a few houses from the Manor. Phoenix jumped from the bus. "See ya on Monday, Carl," said Phoenix. Carl smiled. "See ya hon Monday Phoenix," he said before starting off again. Phoenix turned to look towards the Manor and saw a huge delivery truck outside the house next door. 'Great!' she thought, 'Finally, maybe there will be a kid my age!' She quickly walked towards the Manor. She was just a few feet away when a man got out of the truck and Phoenix stopped dead. "Uncle Liam?" she said loudly. The man, who was in his late thirties, stopped and turned. "Phoenix?" he said.

"Uncle Liam!" she shouted. She ran straight up to him and hugged him. Piper came out of the Manor when she heard Phoenix's voice. "What's going on?" she said when she saw Phoenix hugging the man. Phoenix turned to Piper and said, "This is Liam Green, and he used to live next door to me and my mum. His wife used to take care of me." She turned back to Liam. "Where are Spencer and the twins?" she asked.

"Inside," said Liam. Phoenix ran into the house next door to the Manor.

"Spencer!" she called, "Daisy? Jimmy?" There was the sound of feet running and a teenage boy and two little children appeared at the top of the stairs. "Phoenix?" said the teenage boy in disbelief. "Spencer!" she cried. Spencer pushed past the younger two and ran down the stairs to Phoenix. "I can't believe it's you!" he said, "I haven't heard from you since the night you and your mum left! Where is she?" Phoenix's smile faltered.

"Phoenix?" said Spencer quietly.

"She died," said Phoenix, "In a car accident. She crashed into a wall the night we got here. I got out somehow."

"Oh, Phoenix I'm so sorry," said Spencer, "What about your dad? Did you find him? I remember you saying he lived in America." Phoenix shook her head.

"No, he died about three years ago," said Phoenix.

"Well, who are you living with?" said Spencer, "Are they nice? Do they treat you ok?"

"You know you are beginning to sound like a social worker," said Phoenix, "I'm living right next door to here with some distant cousins. Yes, they are nice and they treat me great."

"Good," said Spencer, "Wait, you're living next door? That is so awesome." Phoenix took a few steps back and looked at Spencer. His blond hair was falling into his green eyes because he refused to cut it. He wore a black HIM t-shirt with jeans and some black trainers (sneakers). "You haven't changed one bit," said Phoenix. Spencer smiled and hugged her. Phoenix felt a jolt in her stomach and closed her eyes.

(Vision)

_The young woman was in her early thirties; her hair was long, blond and curly. She had a cut above her lip and a black eye. She raised her hands and chanted: Hell's fiend, creature of death, fire shall take your very breath! Whatever she was trying to do, didn't work. An energy ball hit her in the chest. She fell to the floor._

(End vision)

"Phoenix?" said Spencer. Phoenix opened her eyes and let go of Spencer.

"I…i…I have to go Spencer," she said, "I have a ton of homework to do. I'll speak to you later." She turned and ran from the house. She ran past Liam and into the Manor. She slammed the door shut behind her and lent against it. She slid down and landed on the floor. "Phoebe? Piper?" she called. Phoebe came out of the living room.

"Phoenix, what's wrong?" she asked.

"When you have a premonition, what does it feel like?" asked Phoenix, "And can it be of the past?"

"Well, I get a jolt to my stomach and I close my eyes," said Phoebe, "And yeah, it can be of the past, why?"

"I think I just had one," said Phoenix.

"Oh, my god," said Phoebe. She sat down next to Phoenix.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"You know the people moving in next door? They're old friends from England," said Phoenix, "I hugged Spencer and I got a vision of his mum, Claire. Phoebe, Claire was found dead three years ago. I saw her getting hit by an energy ball."

"Looks like you're getting some Warren powers from your mom," said Phoebe, "You're very lucky you know. You are going to get great powers from Cole, I mean you got shimmering, flame-throwing and energy balls so far and now you're getting premonitions."

"Did my dad have any other powers?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, like a lot of demons, he had the power of telekinesis," said Phoebe, "You might get that too."

"Cool," said Phoenix, "God, how am I gonna tell Spencer about all this? Hmm, that'll be interesting, 'guess what Spence, since I came here, I found out my dad was a half demon and I'm inheriting powers from him. Oh, by the way my mum was a witch too!'"

"What was Claire doing in your vision?" asked Phoebe.

"It looked like she was trying to vanquish…oh my god!" said Phoenix, "Claire was a witch too!"

"You come from one messed up childhood," said Phoebe.

"uh-huh," said Phoenix, "Wow, a new power. This is gonna be great!"


	3. Lord Cir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Charmed TV series but I do own Phoenix and the Green family.

A/N: I have just finished planning this story and love the direction it's taking. There's also going to be some angst at the end but it'll all work out, I promise. just to clear this up, Phoenix is not Phoebe's daughter. Phoenix is the daughter of Cole and another witch, who also happens to be related to the Hallliwell's.

**Chapter 3**

**Lord Cir**

"Hey, Phoenix, who's your cute friend?" said Madison as she sidled up to Phoenix and Spencer thefollowing mondayat school. Spencer blushed slightly at Madison's comment. "Oh, Madison, this is Spencer Green, an old friend from England," said Phoenix, "Spencer, this is Madison."

"Don't look so nervous Spencer," said Madison, "This isn't high school like in all those movies." They stepped through the doors of the school. "This is a jungle," said Madison, "And it's survival of the fittest." She nodded at Phoenix. Phoenix grabbed one of Spencer's hands and Madison grabbed the other. Madison led the way through the crowd of noisy teenagers. "Make way people!" she yelled.

"Fresh meat comin through!" called Phoenix.

"Fresh meat?" said Spencer nervously.

"Didn't I tell ya this was a jungle?" said Madison. They finally made it to the reception area where new students enrolled. "Hi, new student, Mrs. Chang," said Phoenix.

"Hello, Miss. Turner," said Lizzie Chang, the twenty-something receptionist for the school. She looked at Spencer. She took in the long, floppy blond hair, green eyes and finally the Slipknot t-shirt. She muttered something like 'another one'. "Full name?" said Lizzie. Spencer shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Spencer Bartholomew Green," said Spencer. Phoenix suppressed a laugh at Spencer's middle name.

"Hey at least my middle name isn't Arwen!" he spat. Madison looked shocked.

"Your middle name is Arwen?" she said.

"Hey, my great-grandmother was Welsh," said Phoenix, "And Arwen is a Welsh name."

"Phoenix Arwen Turner," said Madison softly and smiled to herself.

"I'm going to need you to fill out some forms, Spencer," said Lizzie, "Then you can go."

"Will I be in the same class as Phoenix?" asked Spencer, "It's just we've been friends since before we could walk."

"It's true, he didn't walk till he was two," said Phoenix, "He could swim though, he was a fish!"

"Yes, I think you will," said Lizzie.

Madison let out a groan as she sat down at the lunch table. "Never ever again!" she said. Phoenix rolled her eyes. Madison always said that after dodge ball. "So Spencer, how was your first morning," asked Madison.

"It was alright," said Spencer, "But I must say Mr. Haven looks awfully familiar."

"I know!" said Phoenix, "Everybody says they have seen him somewhere before but I can't quite put my finger on it!" (A/N: That's another story for another time folks!)

"So how'd you guys meet?" asked Madison.

"Well, Phoenix and her mum moved out to England when Phoenix was a year old," said Spencer, "Her mum couldn't afford to buy a house or to pay rent for an entire house so she became a lodger at my parents house. We kinda got thrown together when Pippa was working."

"Pippa?" said Madison, "Who is Pippa?"

"Pippa is my mum's nickname," said Phoenix, "Her name was Phillipa, so she was either called Phil or Pippa." Madison nodded in understanding.

"Oh, did I tell you?" asked Madison, "You know that restaurant Piper used to work at, Quake?"

"Yeah," said Phoenix, "What about it?"

"My dad just bought it!" said Madison, "I mean his others have been doing so well that he could afford to buy it."

"Yet he sends you here," said Phoenix.

"He says he prefers public schools to private ones," said Madison, "More variation amongst the students is how he put it. Anyway, he's completely renovating Quake to make it more for teenagers. It means we're not hanging around on the streets after school or stuck at home."

"Cool," said Phoenix.

"I'm in shock!" said Piper, "And it's not about Quake." Phoenix looked up from her mashed potatoes to look at the eldest Halliwell sister. Dinner was late as Phoebe had broken down and was three hours late home from work. "No demon attacks, not even Zankou!" she said, "And it all started when those roses started showing up." Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "I think a certain demon has a crush on a certain demon-witch and is calling off attacks against her," she said. Phoenix began to choke on a piece of carrot.

"Phoebe!" said Piper, "Zankou is far too old for her…how old is he anyway?"

"About a hundred and fifty according to the Book," said Leo who was feeding Chris.

"Eww," said Phoenix, "Old guy! Plus the writing that comes with the roses, not demonic."

"How can you tell?" asked Paige.

"Genetic memory," said Phoenix, "I have all the knowledge of demons. I was born with it, it was just suppressed until my powers began emerging."

"Cool," said Phoebe, "Mind updating the Book of Shadows?"

"I'll see but I think I've already written most of the stuff down in there," said Phoenix.

"You've been adding to the Book of Shadows?" asked Piper. Phoenix nodded.

"Your information on demons was really sketchy," said Phoenix, as she swallowed her last piece of meat, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got English with Mr. Green tomorrow and no doubt I'll have another 'F' for my last paper."

"Green? Is he related to Liam?" asked Phoebe.

"I hope not," said Phoenix, "I like our neighbors." She smiled.

"Night," said Phoenix.

"Good night Phoenix," said Leo, "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Phoenix left the table and began to go upstairs.

"Hey," shouted Leo, "I'm serious about those bed bugs."

He was back. Back in the tree, watching her as she slept. They had told him to forget it. It was against the rules. But rules were made to be broken. The window was open so he slipped inside. He saw a crystal lying on the floor. He grinned and kicked it gently to one side. He stepped forward and gently knelt on the bed. Phoenix's hair was falling over her face so he gently brushed it back. Phoenix began to open her eyes at his touch so he made sure his hood was up. Her eyes opened and she opened her mouth as if to scream. He quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Shh," he said softly, "I do not wish to harm you." There was something comforting about his voice. He gently took his hand away from her mouth. "There," he whispered, "That's better isn't it?" Phoenix edged away from the man. "Who are you?" she said, her voice shaking, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he said, "I just wish to look at you." He reached over and touched her face. Phoenix felt a lurch in her stomach and closed her eyes.

(Vision)

_Daisy Green laughed as she came down the stairs. She walked into the hall. A blond man stood there. He aimed an energy ball at Phoenix and Spencer. He missed. It hit Daisy and flung her across into the living room where she hit the wall and fell to the ground. She didn't move._

(End Vision)

"I think you ought to leave," said Phoenix, her eyes still closed. He was taken aback by this. "Why?" he asked. Phoenix was about to reply when there was a knock at her door.

"Phoenix?" said Leo, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Uncle Leo," said Phoenix. She nodded towards the window. The guy understood and left. "This is getting a little too weird," said Phoenix to herself.


	4. Everlasting love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed Ones

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but it just clears up on something for you.

**Chapter 4**

**Everlasting love**

"Right," said Piper, walking into the dining room, "I think I've got everything."

"Wow," said Wyatt, "Mommy pretty." Phoenix looked up from her algebra. Piper had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a long strapless dress. "Wyatt's right," said Phoenix, "You look gorgeous, Piper."

"Thank you," said Piper, "Ok, Phoenix, the theatre's number is on the fridge, Phoebe's on a date but has her cell phone with her and Paige is at Magic School. If there's a demon here and you can't handle it you…"

"Get Wyatt to 'play' with Excalibur?" joked Phoenix. Piper laughed sarcastically.

"No! That sword comes out of that stone and you're grounded for a month with no phone privileges," she said, "There's $20 on the side so you can order some pizza later. Chris has gone down now, Wyatt in half an hour. Bed by 11.30 young lady."

"Yes Piper," said Phoenix.

"And no TV until you've finished your homework," she added. Leo cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Daddy pretty too," said Wyatt.

"Yeah, Leo, you look like James Bond in that suit," said Phoenix; "Hey if I press the dodgy button in the car does it eject the passenger seat?" Leo laughed. He took Piper's arm and they left. "So what do you wanna do?" Phoenix asked Wyatt.

12.45 a.m.

Phoenix took a bite from her pizza and chewed it slowly as she watched the movie. "Man, he is so going to get you," she said to herself. Her homework lay forgotten but almost complete on the dining room table. She watched as the hero of the black and white movie grabbed a baseball bat and went to find what was making the noise. Suddenly the sound of something falling over upstairs caught her attention. Her pizza dropped and landed back in the box. The sound of someone walking moved across the ceiling. She stood up and grabbed an umbrella as she made her way upstairs. "Hello?" she said. She checked in the boy's room, both were fast asleep, even Wyatt who had only got put to bed about 2 hours before. As you can see, Phoenix had a very poor sense of the passage of time. She shut the door to the boy's room when hers opened. She watched from a dark corner as someone stepped out and she saw that it was the guy from a few days before. "You again," she said. The guy turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"There is something I have to tell you," he said. Phoenix led the way back into her room. She shut the door behind him and lent against the wall next to her Ville Valo poster, imitating Ville's pout and trying to look dangerous. "What is it?" she said, "Cos if you're gonna be like every other man in the world and try to get in my pants, you're dead."

"First of all, I'm not a man," he said.

"Eh?" said Phoenix in confusion.

"I'm an elf," he said. Phoenix flicked the light switch and saw him properly. He had long dark hair and gray eyes and sure enough, his ears were pointed. "Ok," said Phoenix, "I thought elves were like, you know, little."

"I'm what you might call a 'wood elf', like those in Tolkien's writings," he said.

"You've heard of Tolkien?" she said

"Everyone's heard of Tolkien," he said, "And my name is Cir."

"Cir?" said Phoenix. She brushed past him and opened a draw on her desk. She pulled out one of the pieces of parchment. She read the word at the bottom. "Cir!" she said, "You've been leaving these!" Cir nodded.

"Ok," she said, "What does this writing mean?" Cir looked down as if he was embarrassed. "Cir, if you've got something to tell me, say it," she said.

"It says that I love you," said Cir, "And it's true…I've fallen in love with you."

"Hey whoa," said Phoenix, "I'm only sixteen. What do you mean you're in love with me?"

"I've been watching you, those are my orders," said Cir, "And I fell in love with you. I love everything about you. The way you hit the snooze button three times on a Saturday morning, the way you sing along to Buried Alive By Love, the way you…"

"Wait! Stop!" said Phoenix, "Now this is really romantic and all that, but I don't know you. Did you expect me to just return your feelings straight away?"

"It's the way all humans are," said Cir, he moved forward but Phoenix pushed him back.

"Not this one," she said, "Get out. You're really starting to creep me out." Cir obeyed and started to move towards the window. He paused. "I also love the way you sing along to Tenacious D," he said, "You do sound a lot like Jack Black."

"Get out," said Phoenix, conjuring a flame ball. He disappeared.

"This is getting way too freaky," she said to herself.


	5. An elf's anger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed Ones or Barbus, but I do own Phoenix, Spencer, and Cir etc.

A/N: By the way, there is some mild swearing in this chapter and the girl Spencer mentions is not based on anyone I know (cough)

**Chapter 5**

**An elf's anger**

"Phoenix? Hello? Phoenix?" Phoenix snapped out of her daydream and saw Spencer looking at her. "Sorry Spence," she said, running her hand up and down the rope of the swing. Spencer threw his pen down on the grass and sighed, running his hand through his blond hair. "You've been so distracted lately," he said, "And since when have you been unreliable? I mean, what the hell happened yesterday? Your Aunt Piper calls and you go rushing off? Your mum used to have to drag you home!"

"I wish I could tell you, mate," said Phoenix, "But you wouldn't understand."

"Of course, I would," said Spencer, "Look, Nixon…"

"I thought we'd talked about you calling me Nixon," said Phoenix.

"I thought I'd talked to my dad about getting better pay for babysitting while he's off policing the city," said Spencer, "Anyway, I've known you since I was a baby, you can tell me anything and you can always come to me when you have a problem."

"You sound like Leo," said Phoenix, "Or worse, your dad!" Spencer laughed.

"Come on, this biology homework should be easy, I swear we did this back in Britain," he said.

"Hey Spence," said Phoenix after a few moments, "You know how you said I could come to you if I need help."

"So long as it's not math," he said.

"Well, I need your advice…about a guy," she said. Spencer's smile dropped.

"Boys have been after my Nixon!" he said in mock anger, "How dare they!"

"Oh my god, you're camp!" said Phoenix.

"Nah, seriously," said Spencer, "Go on."

"Well, I've known him for a couple of days and well…" she paused, "He said he loved me and everything about me. Spence, he likes my singing!"

"Holy crap!" said Spencer, "He is so trying to get in your pants!"

"What!" said Phoenix.

"Phoenix, love, he wants to sleep with you!" said Spencer, "Trust me, I've used that line! Don't fall for it cos it usually works, either that or I'm very lucky!"

"You've slept with someone?" said Phoenix.

"Hell yes!" said Spencer, "Remember Rebecca Talbot?"

"Oh, there's a surprise," said Phoenix sarcastically, "I think she'd slept with every guy in our year…and half the teachers!"

"Yeah, I heard someone had got fired for that," said Spencer.

"So this guy just wants to… do the horizontal hokey-cokey with me?" asked Phoenix.

"As they say here, baby, he wants to do the horizontal mambo," said Spencer, "Hokey-cokey's a dance you do when you're seven for crying out loud!"

"Oh," said Phoenix.

"Speaking of doing the horizontal mambo, when's Madison coming over?" said Spencer.

"What? Oh, Spencer!" cried Phoenix.

"What can I say, I'm an animal!" joked Spencer.

"Eww, you sleep with her and you're dead!" said Phoenix. Spencer laughed.

"She's not coming over, something about big grand opening of the new Quake," said Phoenix, "Celebrities, photographers, I think Elijah Wood was mentioned, I wasn't listening. But we're not invited."

"Damn!" said Spencer.

"We get free food when we go with her though!" said Phoenix.

"Yes!"

"We wanna have fun and we wanna get wasted!" sang Spencer as he dropped down on the sofa. He and Phoenix had decided that Saturday night would be their Movie night. This week's choice, Jackass: the movie. Spencer had once gotten grounded for an entire month for letting Daisy and Jimmy watch Jackass. Daisy was still doing impressions of Brandon DiCamillo and Jimmy wanted to become a skater like Bam. But the twins were both fast asleep and his dad was at work so Spencer and Phoenix could watch a movie they were way too young for. Spencer had only been able to hide the DVD because he had put it in one of his Lord of the Rings DVD boxes. He just prayed that his dad never decided to watch The Two Towers. "Madison doesn't know what she's missing," said Spencer as he took a handful of popcorn. Phoenix hummed an agreement. "Look, Fi," said Spencer, "That guy you mentioned earlier, next time he says he loves you, just tell him where to shove it, ok?"

"Ok, Spence," said Phoenix, unaware that Cir was stood on the sidewalk outside and had heard every word. He could barely control his anger. "She doesn't believe me," he snarled, "How dare she! If I can't have her, I'll destroy her!"

Barbus kept his eyes closed. He knew that Cir was coming. How strange! An elf coming to him! This elf was angry, oh so angry, he wanted vengeance. "You there, Barbus!" snapped the elf's voice. Barbus turned around.

"Hello Cir, been awhile hasn't it, has your father been keeping you busy?" said Barbus.

"My father has nothing to do with this," said Cir, "Well, sort of. Look, he told me to watch the demon girl so I did and i…"

"Fell in love with her!" said Barbus, "I can see why, she's intelligent, strong, will definitely have strong offspring…one day. I'm sorry, I've interrupted you."

"She doesn't want me, I laid my heart out to her and she stamped it into the dirt," said Cir, "I want to destroy her, I want her to pay! But for that I need powers, good ones, ones that will match hers. Give them to me, and I'll deliver the Charmed Ones to you!"

"So you've come seeking powers in order to destroy the ex-Source," said Barbus, "And you thought of me? I'm flattered! But I can't give you those powers, but I do know someone who owes me a favor who can, well his daughter can."

"Who? Who is this girl?" demanded Cir.

"How ironic, her name is Madison Brooke," said Barbus, "She's the demon girl's best friend! Only dear Phoenix has no idea that her friend is a Warlock's daughter. Madison herself hasn't decided yet. I can shimmer you to her when she's alone but that's it, only she can give you the powers you seek."

"Deal," said Cir, extending his hand. Barbus took it and shook it. He waved his hand and Cir disappeared.

"Excuse me a moment, I have to go to the bathroom," said Madison to the female reporter who was talking to her. As Madison went towards the bathroom, she caught Elijah's eye again and he sent her a wink. She felt like giggling but having attended other restaurant openings she knew how to act around celebrities, especially one's as gorgeous as Elijah Wood! As she washed her hands, she felt a presence. Someone had just shimmered in. She stood up straight. She also knew how to act around demons. "Madison Brooke?" said a male voice.

"Yes," she answered.

"I need powers," said the voice, "One's strong enough to destroy a demon."

"Which demon?" she asked.

"The ex-Source, Phoenix Turner," said the voice. Madison froze.

"P…Phoenix is a demon!" she said.

"She's the daughter of Belthazor," said the voice, "Now give me the powers or answer to Barbus!" Madison dropped her head and whispered, "I'm so sorry Phoenix." A blue light appeared in her hand. She turned and threw it at the man stood behind her. For a moment his face was blank, then a grin spread across his face as he felt his new powers. "Perfect," he said and he shimmered out.

"What have I done?" Madison asked herself. 


	6. Truth be told

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed Ones.

A/N: Oh my god! I love this chapter. I love it I love it I love it!

**Chapter 6**

**Truth be told**

Phoenix kicked the fridge door shut behind her and walked into the dining room. Spencer was flicking a paper ball around in boredom. "Wanna play paper football?" he said, "Or soccer as they call it here."

"Look, Spence, we have to finish the play by tomorrow," said Phoenix, "And I know it's Shakespeare and you hate trying to get your tiny little brain round all the old words."

"Hell yeah," said Spencer. Phoenix handed him a soda and sat down opposite him. She pulled her copy of The Tempest towards her and began to read. "This Ferdinand guy is weak," said Spencer from behind his copy of the play, "WEAK!" Suddenly there was a crash upstairs. "What was that?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know," said Phoenix, "Stay here!"

"No way!" said Spencer "I'm not letting you go up there alone." Phoenix heard another crash.

"Arghh, fine then!" she said. She ran out of the room and up the stairs with Spencer right behind her. They crept along the hallway, hearing crash after crash. "It's coming from the attic," whispered Spencer. Phoenix put a finger to her lips and signaled for him to follow. They crept silently up the stairs. Phoenix pushed the attic door open ever so slightly. There was a demon, furiously throwing energy balls at the Book of Shadows. "Damn," she whispered.

"We should call the police," said Spencer.

"Wouldn't do any good," said Phoenix before kicking the door open.

"Hey!" she yelled. The demon spun around. It smiled and threw an energy ball at her. She ducked. Spencer stood dumbfounded outside the door. The demon shimmered. "Behind you!" cried Spencer, finding his voice. Phoenix felt a pair of arms close around her. She jumped slightly. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. What the hell was happening? Her skin had turned red and black. Her hair wasn't normal; it had gone from short and dark brown to long and black! Her ears were pointed and her teeth sharp. Her clothes had changed to a black leather skirt, boots and cropped top. She dug her elbow into the demon, winding him. She then threw a fireball at him. Spencer watched as the demon burst into flames, screaming in pain. When the demon was gone, Phoenix changed back into her normal self. "Spence," she said as she turned. Spencer just yelled and ran away. Phoenix shimmered downstairs. Spencer jumped the last two steps and froze when he saw Phoenix stood there. "How did you do that!" he yelled.

"Spencer, listen to me!" said Phoenix.

"Uh-uh," said Spencer and he ran past her and out the door. Phoenix groaned in frustration and ran after him. "Spencer!" she yelled as she ran into his house, "Spence!" She heard a door slam upstairs. She ran up and found Spencer's door locked. She banged on the door as she started to panic. "Spencer, please! Just listen to me!" she cried.

"What the hell are you?" yelled Spencer.

"I didn't want you to find out like this," she said, "I didn't want you to find out this way!" She heard Spencer kneel by the door.

"What are you?" he asked quietly.

"My mum was a witch," said Phoenix calmly, "A good witch, she destroyed demons like the one you just saw. My dad, he was half-demon. I didn't find out until I came here, Spence or I would have told you. You have no idea scary this is. I have weird powers rearing and I don't even know what to about them."

"What…what kind of powers?" asked Spencer.

"Energy balls – those things that the demon threw at me," he said, "Flame-throwing, shimmering which is how I got downstairs before you and premonition – I get visions of the future and past."

"And you didn't know?" said Spencer.

"No, my mum was killed by a demon," she said, "Indirectly anyway. He stepped in front of the car and she swerved…that's why I keep running off, to destroy demons." The door opened and Spencer came out. "Is that why you ran off the day I moved in?" he asked.

"No, I got my first premonition when I hugged you," she said, "Spencer, I know how your mum died. She was a good witch, like mine, and she was killed by a demon." She knew Spencer wanted to cry. "Take my hand," she said.

"Huh?" said Spencer.

"Take it," she said. Spencer took her hand. Phoenix shimmered both of them over to the attic in the manor. "This is something you should see," she said as Spencer looked around wildly. She lifted the book from it's stand and sat down on the sofa nearby. Spencer sat down beside her. "This is called the Book of Shadows, it's a spell book," she said, "But in my family's case, it's a record of our family history all the way back to 1693. It also contains information about demons and other magical creatures." Phoenix flicked through the pages. "This was my dad," she said, pointing out the photos Phoebe had stuck in, "He was vanquished by Piper and the other girls."

"Vanquished?" asked Spencer

"Killed," said Phoenix, "No matter how hard he tried, he was always evil. He was dangerous."

"So, what are Piper, Paige and Phoebe?" asked Spencer.

"They're witches," she said, "The most powerful witches ever known, the Charmed Ones."

"What's Leo?" asked Spencer.

"Oh, it's a long story, Leo was a World War Two medic," she said, "He died but because he was such a good person, the Elders, you'll find out about them soon, made him a Whitelighter, a guardian angel for witches. But Leo has Fallen From Grace. He's mortal now."

"Do…do you think I'll have powers?" asked Spencer, "What with my mum being a witch and all." Phoenix nodded and placed the Book back on it's stand.

It was a few hours later, Spencer and Phoenix had discussed what had happened. Phoenix had explained that it was her demon form that he had seen earlier and that it had never happened before. Phoenix was now flicking through the channels on the TV while Spencer was doodling on a piece of paper. "So, what kind of powers do you think I'll get?" he asked.

"It's impossible to tell," said Phoenix, "My mum had telekinesis but the only Wicca power I have is premonition." Spencer nodded his head and drew the tusks on his elephant doodle. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "What the hell?" cursed Spencer.

"I don't know!" cried Phoenix. Suddenly there was the sound of an elephant trumpeting. An elephant was stood in the entrance hall of the manor! "Oh my god!" said Spencer, "Did you do that?"

"No," said Phoenix, "Spencer, I think that was you! Err, spell, quick! _Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear!_" The elephant disappeared.

"I think I know what power you have," she said.

"Huh?" said Spencer.

"Thought-projection," she said, "The ability to create things from your imagination."

"Cool," said Spencer.


	7. Rampage

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed whatsoever. If I did, then Brody would still be around. P.S: I also don't own Johnny Depp, he just has a brief cameo in this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

**Rampage**

"Ok," said Phoenix, "Think of…Johnny Depp!" Spencer did a quick sketch on his paper and a very confused Johnny Depp appeared. Phoenix laughed as Spencer rubbed out his sketch causing Johnny to disappear. "This power is totally awesome," said Spencer, "Hey maybe I could draw a winning lottery ticket for my dad."

"No!" cried Phoenix, "Don't ever do that!"

"What? Why not?" asked Spencer.

"Two words; Personal gain," said Phoenix, "We're not allowed to use our powers for that. Part of being a good witch."

"Yeah, but you're a demon," said Spencer, "I bet the rules don't apply to you."

"Actually they do or I would have done it already," said Phoenix. She looked up as she heard a jingling noise.

"What was that?" asked Spencer.

"Odd," said Phoenix, "Paige isn't due home for another couple of hours."

"Huh?" asked Spencer.

"That's the noise you hear when a Whitelighter orbs in," said Phoenix, "And aside from Wyatt and Chris, Paige is the only one who can orb." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Her father was a Whitelighter," she said as she got up. She went into the hall to find an Elder stood there. "Oh, thank goodness," said the Elder, "I thought everyone was out. Phoenix, you must come Up There with mew immediately."

"Why?" asked Phoenix.

"Please, Phoenix, you must come with me," said the Elder.

"What about Spence?" asked Phoenix.

"Holy cow what is that?" yelled Spencer.

"Elder, wants me to go Up There with her," said Phoenix.

"Cool, can I come?" asked Spencer. The Elder nodded. Phoenix held out her arm and stopped Spencer. "Why should I go with the people who mess around with my family?" asked Phoenix.

"Please, Phoenix," said the Elder, "This is a global emergency! We need your help!"

"Oh? So the people who hate demons want a demon's help?" said Phoenix, "I'm not buying it. You're going to try to put me in purgatory again."

"For the last time Phoenix, that was a rogue Whitelighter, not us," said the Elder, "We've already punished Damien for that and you weren't too badly hurt in purgatory."

"It's bloody purgatory!" said Phoenix, "It's hotter than the blooming Sahara down there AND I was very nearly eaten by…whatever it is that consumes demonic powers down there!"

"And once again, we apologize that not everyone was informed about your abdication as Queen of the Underworld," said the Elder.

"You were Queen of the Underworld?" asked Spencer.

"For less than a day," said Phoenix, "Fine, but any funny business and I'll shimmer out!"

"Good, now hold on to me, demons can't Shimmer into Up There," said the Elder. Phoenix reluctantly took hold of the female Elders sleeve.

A second later, they were Up There. "Wow, is this heaven?" asked Spencer as he looked round.

"Actually it's closer to Olympus in the Greek legends," said Phoenix, "Well, in appearance anyway, but yeah, it's comparable to heaven."

"And you've been up here before?" asked Spencer.

"Once," said Phoenix, "As you probably guessed, a Whitelighter called Damien thought I was still the Queen of the Underworld and sent me to purgatory with a little help with some witches. I was brought up here after Paige saved me."

"What is purgatory?" asked Spencer.

"In a word, Hell," said Phoenix, "It's where vanquished demons go."

"Oh," said Spencer. From the sides, Elders began to appear and they formed a circle around Phoenix and Spencer. Phoenix grabbed Spencer's wrist, ready to Shimmer out at a seconds notice. "Miss Turner," said the lead Elder. (A/N: I forgot his name, he was played by the guy who played 'Q' in Star Trek.) "Howdy," said Phoenix.

"Does this elf look familiar to you?" he asked before waving his hand. A large bubble appeared in front of her and Cir's face appeared. "Yeah, that's Cir," she said, "He's the guy who told me he loved me."

"The dude who thinks you sound like Jack Black?" said Spencer. Phoenix nodded.

"What's wrong?" asked Phoenix.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" snapped the Elder, "This is what's wrong!" The bubble showed Cir closing in on a bruised and battered witch. An energy ball appeared in his hand and he flung it at the witch. Phoenix jumped in terror as the ball hit and killed the young witch. "Oh god!" she whispered.

"From what we've been able to gather, you've upset him somehow and now he's on the rampage!" barked the Elder, "He's killing every witch he can find in San Francisco! And you live with three witches along with one witch and two potentials next door!"

"Are you saying he may come after Spencer, the Charmed Ones and the twins?" asked Phoenix.

"We're not saying he may, we're saying he will," said an Elder, "And when he's done with them, he'll be coming after you!"

"What do you want me to do? I'm just a kid!" said Phoenix.

"We want you to track him down and stop him at all costs," said the lead Elder, "He cannot continue this rampage. It's almost as bad as the Titans!"

"I can't do it alone," said Phoenix, "With his enhanced senses, I'll need a distraction and not an astral projected one at that."

"I'll help," said Spencer.

"What?" asked Phoenix.

"I'll help you stop him," he said, "I need to learn how to control my powers and how better than by putting them to use."

"Spence, you've never hunted down evil, it's dangerous," said Phoenix, "I put my life on the line almost every day to stop evil. I can't ask you to do that."

"Who's been protecting me against demons since the day I was born? Witches!" said Spencer, "Who helped me get my powers? Witches! Who have been helping me control my powers? Witches. Phoenix, I owe my life to witches, and I'm gonna help you protect them."

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Phoenix. Spencer nodded.

"Fine then," said Phoenix, "We'll do it."

"Good," said the lead Elder.

"C'mon Spencer," said Phoenix, holding out her hand, "We've got a Book to look through."


	8. Into the locket you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter 8**

**Into the locket you go!**

"Alright, are you definite on the plan?" asked Phoenix as she sat on the stairs in Spencer's house a couple of days later. Spencer nodded. Phoenix sighed and finally plucked up the courage. "Spence, there is something you should know," she said. Spencer looked at her.

"I got a premonition off Cir once," she said, "Daisy was in it and…" Flames appeared in front of them and Cir appeared. "Oh crap!" she said before diving out of the way of an energy ball. Spencer dived into his living room. Phoenix ducked down as another energy ball flew at her. She had to get him away from this house. The twins, Daisy and Jimmy, were upstairs. She shimmered and appeared next to Spencer. "You have to keep him busy," she said, "I need five minutes to get the final ingredient." Spencer nodded.

* * *

Phoenix shimmered to a museum and raced to the natural history exhibit. She followed a tour group who didn't notice her. They came to an exhibit. It was a Spotted Owl. Perfect. She placed her hands on the barrier and concentrated. 'C'mon,' she thought, 'I can do this.' A shimmering effect went over one feather and appeared in her hand. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket and disappeared to a dark corner. She shimmered back to Spencer's.

* * *

Spencer was thrown across the room as the table blew up. "Ow," he muttered before slipping into the kitchen. A potion was bubbling away. Phoenix appeared next to the stove. "Did you get it?" he asked. Phoenix pulled a feather out of her pocket. She slipped the feather into a bag. "Hey, Cir, we're in here!" she cried. Cir appeared in the doorway. Phoenix dropped the bag into the potion and shimmered both herself and Spencer into the hall. Cir followed. "What have you done?" he yelled. He threw an energy ball at them. The two teenagers ducked and heard a scream. Phoenix turned round and saw, in horror, Daisy lying at the foot of the stairs. "Daisy!" cried Spencer. He ran over to his sister. Phoenix turned back to Cir. He had another energy ball. "_Outside of time, Outside of gain, Know only sorrow, Know only pain!_" she cried. Cir began to yell in pain as his body turned to dust and was sucked into the locket around Phoenix's neck. The locket closed when the last of Cir was enclosed. Phoenix hurried over to Spencer. He was crying. She placed two fingers against Daisy's neck. There was no pulse. She wasn't breathing. Daisy Green was dead at just seven years old. Phoenix took hold of Spencer's arm and pulled him away from his dead sister. He dropped down in the living room. Phoenix tried not to cry as she picked up the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, which emergency service do you require?" said the voice at the other end.

"Ambulance please, my friends little sister fell down the stairs," said Phoenix, so very close to crying, "Please hurry, I think she's dead."

* * *

Inspector Green was typing up a report. Darryl Morris sighed when he saw the man. He had no idea. "Green," said Morris, "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"What's wrong?" asked Liam.

"It's your daughter, Daisy," said Darryl, "She fell down the stairs and broke her neck…she was dead by the time the ambulance arrived…I need you to identify the body." There was a torrent of emotions on Liam's face but he silently followed Darryl to the morgue. Darryl opened the door and pulled out the tray. He moved the sheet and heard Liam sob. "That's Daisy," he sobbed. Darryl looked at Liam.

"You should be very proud of Spencer and Phoenix," said Darryl ,"They did everything they could. According to the ambulance crew, they had put her in the recovery position and attempted CPR as well. They did everything they've ever been told to."

"How did she…" began Liam.

"According to the kids, they heard her running along the upstairs all, heard a scream and several bumps," said Darryl, "They found her lying at the foot of the stairs."

* * *

It was very late that night when Phoenix finally got home. She hadn't called Piper or anybody. She had lied to Darryl saying that she had. He had dropped her off from the police station. "Just where have you been?" shouted Piper, the second Phoenix had come through the door. She had no idea what had happened. She had come home just after the police and forensics had left. "Police station…" said Phoenix.

"Police…what? Why? What's happened?" said Piper. Leo appeared out of the living room. "Phoenix?" he said.

"We were fighting Cir, the elf who's been killing all the witches," said Phoenix, "And he threw an energy ball at the stairs as Daisy was coming down…she fell…she's dead."

"Oh, honey, why didn't you call us?" asked Piper, going forward and putting her arms around Phoenix.

"I don't know," said Phoenix in between sobs, "I panicked and called the ambulance…I tried to bring her back but it was no good! I tried so hard to bring her back! But she was gone!"

"Shh, it's alright Phoenix, you did the right thing," said Leo.

"Did I?" asked Phoenix, "I took the fight to that house…to that family! It's my fault! I should have been able to save her and I couldn't! I took the fight there and put her in danger! I should have been able to do something!" She pushed Piper away and shimmered away.

Phoenix shimmered to the Golden Gate bridge. She cast a spell rendering her invisible to the people below. She pulled the locket from around her neck. "This is all your fault!" said Phoenix, "People die because they love me. My mum, Daisy…and now you will!" She threw the locket as hard as she could and it sank down into the bay, where it would never be found again, or at least not in this lifetime.


	9. Staring death in the face

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything to do with it. I do own Phoenix and the Green family. Nor do I own the heartagram that, my friends, belongs to Ville Valo – the hottest guy in Finland!

Chapter 9

Staring death in the face

Phoebe looked at the clock. Five a.m. Phoenix hadn't come back yet. She sighed and looked down at her cold cup of coffee. Liam had come round not long after Phoenix had left and asked to speak to her. Phoebe had to lie to him. She told him that Phoenix was asleep. But in truth, no one had any idea where Phoenix was. Phoebe poured her coffee away down the sink and went upstairs. She pushed open the door to Phoenix's room. It was a mess but no more than any teenager's room. Phoebe bent down and picked up one of Phoenix's t-shirts. She traced the heartagram on it before smiling. She carried the t-shirt up to the attic with her. She laid out the map of San Francisco and picked up the scrying crystal. The crystal spun in circles before landing on the site of a newly built skate park. Phoebe passed it on her way to work. She put down the crystal and left the attic. She went downstairs and put on her coat. She grabbed Phoenix's too. She got into her car and started the engine. Phoebe stayed silent during her drive. She didn't turn the radio on at all. She noticed that the streets were staring to fill up as people started off for work. She pulled up outside the skate park and locked the car. She walked in and looked around. She couldn't see anybody. "Can I help you?" asked a voice. Phoebe jumped and spun round.

"Err, hi," she said to the tall, blond man behind her, "Erm, look, I'm looking for a girl, she's sixteen, got dark hair, have you seen her?" The man pointed over to his left. Phoenix was sat, staring at her feet as they dangled into a half-pipe. "Thank you," said Phoebe. She started walking towards Phoenix.

"She hasn't said a word since I got here," said the man, "I asked how she got in but she didn't say anything. Just that someone had died because of her."

"Oh, well, you see, her friend's little sister died yesterday and she blames herself because she was supposed to be keeping an eye on her," said Phoebe, "I've just come to talk to her, try to get her to come home."

"Sure, but you might want to make it quick," said the man, "The kids get here pretty early on Saturday's. Don't want you to be knocked over by some little punk trying to be the next Tony Hawk." Phoebe smiled and walked towards Phoenix.

"Phoenix?" she said, "Honey?" Phoenix just stared blankly at her feet.

"Look, you can't blame yourself for what happened," said Phoebe, sitting down next to her, "Things happen and as much as we would like to, we can't change them."

"Wicca 101: everything happens for a reason," said Phoenix, "But why her? Why Daisy?"

"Why Andy? Why Brody? Why anybody?" said Phoebe, "Why does anybody die? In the grand scheme of things, everyone dies. Some just die sooner then expected."

"Well, they shouldn't," said Phoenix, "Why can't everyone live forever?"

"It's all part of the Grand Design," said Phoebe, "You can't change what's meant to happen. Trust me, I've tried. Every time I have a premonition, I try to stop the Innocent dying. But I've learnt something. You can't save those who are meant to die. Daisy was meant to die for a reason, and though that reason may elude you right now, it'll come to you one day. Ok?" Phoenix nodded. Phoebe handed Phoenix her coat.

"Try to get home before Piper gets up, ok?" said Phoebe. She stood up and left.

Phoenix stared for a long time down at her feet, still dangling into the half-pipe. It wasn't for another two hours that she moved. The sound of skateboard wheels rousing her from her thoughts. By that time, she had decided what to do and where to go.

* * *

'Phillipa Halliwell, 1973-2004, beloved mother to Phoenix' read the gravestone. Phoenix knelt next to it and placed a bunch of lilies she had bought on it. "Sorry I haven't come to see you before, mum," she said, "I guess I didn't want to admit you were dead. Erm, I'm doing really well in school…and every day I wish you were still here. I miss you, mum! I need you here, I need your help. Daisy died because of me and I need you. I need you to tell me that everything's gonna be ok…and to talk to Uncle Liam and help him…like you did when Claire died. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me alone here? I needed you and you were gone!" Phoenix wiped her eyes on her coat sleeves.

"I just wish that I could tell you how much I love you and to say goodbye properly," said Phoenix, "I just wish you could have told me about Dad yourself. I know you meant to…I guess you just never got the chance. I wish you could see the Manor. It's beautiful…but I guess you've already seen it. Mum…I just need to know something. Are you really here? Are you watching over me, like Piper said you are? Please, give me a sign." A small pebble began to hover near the gravestone and began to write on it. 'I'll be right here, my darling, you'll never walk alone,' it wrote, 'Never forget that I'll always love you, no matter what happens.' Phoenix felt like some great weight had been lifted. In all her time in San Francisco, she had never been to her mother's grave except for her funeral. Phoenix smiled and stood up. "See you around mum," she said. She slowly walked away. As she walked past the graves, she read them. One caught her eye. It read 'Andy Trudeau. 1971 – 1999.' So this was Andy Trudeau, the first police officer to die for the Charmed One's. She noticed a fresh bunch of flowers on the grave, with a little card. She read it. 'Andy, every year I leave a card for you to thank you once again for all you did. For me, for Pru and for Piper, without you, we wouldn't be here, love Phoebe. P.S I know you and Pru are together now.' Phoebe had left this card for Andy. She admitted it was her fault that Andy had died but knew that she had been forgiven. Phoebe's card made Phoenix felt better. This guy had known what he had been doing, maybe Daisy knew that she had been doing the right thing. Maybe Phoebe was right. Maybe Daisy's death was for a reason, something that would change Phoenix's life, perhaps?


	10. Farewell to Daisy

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters in it. I also don't own Greenday or any of their songs, which are mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: This is the last chapter in this fan fiction.

Chapter 10

Farewell to Daisy

Phoenix sighed and looked at her outfit. Today was Daisy's funeral. She picked up the black blouse and put it on. The gypsy-style skirt and fitted jacket followed. Then she pulled on her boots. She hated funerals. She had despised going to her mum's but she found it did bring closure. The last thing she put on was a pale pink scarf. It had been Daisy's favourite color so Liam had asked all the guests to wear something pink. Phoenix tied the silk scarf around her neck. She wanted to cry but felt she had to stay long, for Spencer. She knew he had had a rough night. Spencer had finally told his dad about his powers. Phoenix didn't know if Liam had accepted it or not. She left her room and went downstairs. Wyatt and Chris were at Magic School as they were far too young to go to a funeral. Piper, Leo, Paige and Darryl were sat in the dining room. Leo and Darryl had a pink ties on, Paige had pink shoes and Piper was wearing a pink blouse. "Hey sweetie," said Paige, "You gonna be ok?" Phoenix nodded. She didn't say a word. She felt that if she did, she would start crying. The front door opened and Phoebe came in, holding Jimmy's hand. Since Daisy's death, Phoebe had been round next door more than Phoenix. Liam had needed another adult to help him through this and Phoebe had answered the call. Jimmy was wearing a pink tie and was crying. "Hey, everyone nearly ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, Jimmy, go watch some TV until the car gets here, ok sweetie?" said Phoebe. Jimmy carried on crying but went into the living room. Phoenix was about to follow when Phoebe stopped her. "Phoenix, there's no shame in crying," she said. For a moment, Phoenix was quiet but a tear slid down her face and she started to cry. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her and Phoenix buried her face in Phoebe's pink jacket. "It's all my fault," she sobbed.

"Shh, no it's not," said Phoebe, "You did everything you could." Phoenix still cried. The door opened behind them and a tired-looking Spencer appeared. "Car's here," he said hoarsely. Piper nodded and fetched Jimmy. They all filed out of the house. Phoenix hurried up to Spencer and took his hand. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. There was a car following the hearse. Liam, Jimmy, Spencer, Phoenix and Phoebe got into the car. Piper was driving the others in her car. The trip to the church was a silent one. Phoenix watched out the window as people stopped and watched them go by. When they arrived, half of San Francisco's police force had shown up. Phoebe led Phoenix, Spencer and Jimmy into the building. They were sat on the front row. The seats behind them began to fill up. Piper and Paige came in and sat down next to Phoenix. Then a song began to play. Even though she was only seven, Daisy had been a Greenday fan. Spencer had chosen for 'When September Ends' to be played. Phoenix looked behind her and saw the small coffin being carried in. Just four men were carrying it: Liam, Leo, Darryl and another police officer. Phoenix began to cry again. She felt Piper close her arm around her and pull her close. Phoenix turned her head and began to cry into Piper's jacket.

* * *

The funeral had been a very sad occasion but everyone seemed to cheer up for the Wake. Everyone went back to the Green's house. Piper had organized some caterers to prepare the food so Liam had one less thing to worry about. All the adults mulled around talking amongst each other. Phoenix and Spencer just sat on the stairs, not saying a word. There was a knock at the door and Leo opened it. It was Madison. "Maddy!" cried Phoenix, "Over here!" Madison hurried over.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry that I couldn't come to the funeral," she said, "My dad completely forgot about it and then I forgot. I'm such a scatterbrain! Forgive me?" Spencer nodded. Madison hugged Spencer and reached in her purse for something. "I've got something here," she said, "It's from all the staff at Quake." She handed a card over to Spencer. He opened it and stared. "Oh my God!" he said, "Maddy, there's got to be a thousand dollars in here!"

"Yeah, all the staff made donations to help you guys out," said Madison. Spencer stared at her for a second before hugging her. "Thank you so much!" he said before he ran off to his dad. Madison took Spencer's place on the stairs. "You ok?" she asked, "You haven't been to school since…"

"I know, I couldn't face it," she said, "But I promise I'll be back on Monday."

"Good, cos Mr. Green really has it in for me!" said Madison.

"He has it in for everybody," said Phoenix, "You want a drink?"

"Sure," said Madison. The two girls got up and went into the kitchen. When they came back out they couldn't see Spencer anywhere. Phoenix went in search upstairs and found him. He was sat in Daisy's room, sat by the bed and staring at the wall. "Hey," said Phoenix, "Mind if I join you."

"Knock yourself out," said Spencer. Phoenix slid in and sat down next to him.

"Life's never gonna be the same," he said, "Daisy's gone, I'm a Witch. It just seems so…"

"Unbelievable?" suggested Phoenix.

"Yeah," said Spencer, "I told my dad last night. He seems ok with it. But he's hell bent on sending Jimmy back to live with Aunt Becky. Says he'll be safer there."

"When you're a Witch, no where is truly safe," said Phoenix, "But living next door to the Charmed One's and an ex-demon, gotta be pretty safe."

"That's what Phoebe said," said Spencer, "But his mind's made up. Jimmy's leaving in the summer. You know what Phoenix? I'm really glad I've got you to help me. I couldn't do this without you."

"You're very welcome, Spencer," said Phoenix, "It's gonna be hard at first, but soon, you'll realize that Daisy won't want you to be sad. She wants you to carry on and not let it affect you. Death only ever affects the weak. You have to be strong."

"I know," said Spencer, "Besides, maybe being a Witch, will be an adventure."

"Oh, it is," said Phoenix, "And we're bound to have a lot."

* * *

THE END? 


	11. Demon Child 3 News

Woo! Demon Child 3, chapter 1 is almost complete. I'll finish it tonight and get it sent off to my beta asap!! Then we'll continue Phoenix's adventures.


End file.
